A tool coupler can be used to increase the functionality and versatility of a host machine by allowing different tools to be quickly and interchangeably connected to linkage of the machine. Tool couplers generally include a frame rigidly attached to linkage of the machine, and the tools each have an identical set of hooks that engage a tube of the frame. A lock is mounted to the tool coupler and inhibits undesired disengagement of the hooks.
An exemplary tool coupler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,689 of Vering et al. that issued on Oct. 19, 2010 (“the '689 patent”). The tool coupler of the '689 patent includes a frame formed from a plurality of vertical plate-shaped members, a tube connecting first ends of the plate-shaped members, and a box that connects second ends of the plate-shaped members. The tool coupler also includes hydraulic cylinders pinned to the plate-shaped members at the first end, and a separate wedge pivotally connected to each of the hydraulic cylinders. The wedges are configured to pass through square holes in the box during extension of the hydraulic cylinders to engage an associated tool.
Although the tool coupler of the '689 patent may adequately support an associated tool, it may not be optimal. In particular, the location and configuration of the hydraulic cylinders and wedges may block an operator's view of the associated tool.
The tool coupler of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the needs set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.